whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure (CTD)
A Treasure is an object infused with Glamour and a magical function Overview While Chimerical items exist and may be capable of magical effects, a Treasure is a mortal object imbued with Glamour, thereby giving it the ability to perform specific Glamour-based effects. A Faerie Treasure has one effect, unlike the Talismans of Awakened Mages which can often have multiple abilities. Many high-level treasures are unique, such as High King David's sword Caliburn, while others are more common. A Treasure has both a mortal and faerie seeming which do not necessarily have to be the same. It's entirely possible for a mundane feather duster to be a Faerie-steel sword in the Dreaming. Because they are invested with Glamour, a Treasure will also enchant an mortal touching them. Treasure is also background available to Changeling characters with a rating from 1 to 5. Rating & Sample Abilities A Treasure can only have one specific effect based on a particular cantrip and Art. For example, a sword that when used can summon a tornado using Primal 2, Eldritch Prime, could not also summon fire. The rating of the Treasure is based on the level of effect it produces as well as how rare it is. Below are some examples. Level 1 A Common Treasure with a first level art. * A makeup brush that when used on the lips makes other people hear your voice as very sexy... but of your opposite sex. (Chicanery 1) * A Magnet that can pull books from the shelf to your hand (Legerdemain 1) * A memory stick that lets you talk to a computer about its files (Primal 1) * A viewfinder that lets the user see a glimpse of their future (Soothsay 1) * A bell that when rung in court makes everyone calm down to follow the rules (Sovereign 1) * A pair of shoes that lets their owner jump higher (Wayfare 1) * A camping lighter that when used will lead a lost person to the nearest road (Pyretics 1) Level 2 An uncommon Treasure with a level 2 cantrip * A salt shaker that turns any spice put into it into a substance that will mask poison in food from detection (Chicanery 2) * A jumprope that when thrown at someone ties them up (Legerdemain 2) * A fan that when waved at an opponent sends a wind to knock them over (Primal 2) * Rainbow shoelaces that give you better luck when running in bad conditions (Soothsay 2) * A toy badge that when worn makes other people comply as if you were a police officer or other authority (Sovereign 2) * Special gloves that let a writer write faster (very popular with court scribes) (Wayfare 2) * A perfume bottle/ vial of starlight that when opened will illuminate a room (Pyretics 2) Level 3 A rare Treasure with up to a level 3 Cantrip. * A necklace with a twin raven design that make recording devices 'forget' to record the wearer (Chicanery 3) * A quiver that duplicates the arrows in it (Legerdemain 3) * A bull design torque that when worn makes the wearer more resilient to damage (Primal 3) * A double pair of sunglasses that lets the user look through the eyes of the other pair (Soothsay 3) * A pair of 'lucky underwear' that makes everybody who sees the wearer as exceptionally desirable (Sovereign 3) * A drawing compass that when used to define a circle on an object, opens a portal big enough to reach into a locked object and pull out what's inside. (Great for those pesky safes.) (Wayfare 3) * A sword that with the right invocation sheaths the weapon in fire (Pyretics 3) Level 4 A Unique Treasure with up to a level 4 Art effect * A Gorgon designed helmet that invokes fear in an opponent (Chicanery 4) * A hunting bag that captures whatever you tell to get into it. (Legerdemain 4) * A teddy bear that when placed on a poisoned individual will expel all toxins from the body (Primal 4) * A canvas that when painted on will bring about that event in the target's life (Soothsay 4) * A Troll battle axe that can only be picked up by a troll of a certain lineage (Sovereign 4) * A skateboard that will not sink in water but continue to roll (Wayfare 4) * A bottle of flame that when opened will incinerate a target (Pyretics 4) Level 5 Unique treasures with up to a level 5 art. * A Marionette that when activated gives the owner control of his or her target (Chicanery 5) * A tin, candle-powered shadow maker that creates chimerical creatures from its shadows that follow the owner's commands (Legerdemain 5) * A set of bracers and ankle bands with an animal design that turns the wearer into the animal (Primal 5) * A pouch that when filled with ashes that are then sprinkled on a wooden object will decay that object in moments (Soothsay 5) * A torque that locks with a key that when placed on a victim will prevent him or her from speaking about anything they hear during the next scene or they will suffer a curse (Sovereign 5) * A cloak with pockets that will transport any non-living thing placed in them back to the owner's home. (Wayfare 5) * A cape that when activated turns into a cloak of flame which does no damage unless the wearer wills it. (Pyretics 5) Legendary Treasures Some treasures are so special they go beyond the levels given here. Some are well known, some lost, others destroyed, some waiting to be found and having great destinies. Examples: * Caliburn * Winterblade * Ship of the Four Quarters * Achen * Anweyth * Balor's Crystal Eye * Calipers of Aife * Cauldron of Fear * Cauldron of Sceanbh * Closet of Mirrored Dream * Cold Light * Crown of Dreams * Cudgel of Conchobhair * Cup of Dreams * Dreamstone of Madoc * Edann's Harp * Eilaf * The Immortal Eyes * Eyes of the Snow Maiden * Mirror of Dreams * Morhaut's Anvil * Osiris' Flail * Rose of Leanhaun * Ruby Ring of Tara * Scherezade's Circle * Spear of the North * Steaming Spear of Vengeance * Sword of Tethra * Syrinx * Tapestry of Fate * Triumph Casque of Sorrows References # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, pp. 149-150. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Treasures (CTD)